Kurt's pain
by Contradiction
Summary: Kitty recieves a note from Kurt. Wondering what it's about, she meets him on a lone hill... *Major change for those who've read this!*
1. Default Chapter

Ah, Yes I believe this is where you expect a fourth chapter? Well unfortunatley there is none.. I considered a sequel, but why ruin a nice thing? So readers, I suggest you go back to the evo fanfiction page, or maybe try out something else of mine (although nothing as intense as this). Your choice, have a wonderful day! 


	2. Before

I looked in the mirror. I saw me. Blue, covered in fur. The reason she can't love me. I picked up a book and hurled it at cause of my pain, my own reflection. It's been twenty minutes since she received my note. I passed by the phone. The memory of Amanda's sobbing still haunted my mind. I didn't want to cause her the anguish I felt, though I failed at preventing that.  
  
In the past days I felt my humor withering. Smiling was a chore, and Amanda repeatedly consoled my nameless grief. Kitty. She began to talk to me more, playing around with me. Didn't she understand the temptation? She was right there, so close, so faraway. I wiped the tears stinging my eyes. Tonight. Tonight I will tell her. I could keep it inside any longer, it was eating me alive.  
  
I heard footsteps outside the room, someone heard the glass break. I waited a moment before the door opened, leaving only a trace of sulfur to reveal my departure.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty stood alone, aware of my presence. I would wait no more. I would tell her now.  
  
*Read and review* There is much more to come. 


	3. After

Disclaimer: I don't own X men: Evolution so don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I stepped back instinctively. My breath caught in my throat. Love? Kurt loved me? He silently grabbed my hand pulling it up to his heart. Then to his cheek. I felt coldness drip over my fingers. He was crying 'You did this,' A voice in my head accused bitterly, 'He is the one who truly loves you and you treated him like crap.' I wanted to sob, apologizing over and over again. Let him understand I never wanted him in pain. Before, when I was scared of his looks, I didn't know him yet I didn't lov... Did I love Kurt?  
  
Kurt's eyes looked up, meeting me. My heart beat faster. He stepped closer to me, a few inches away.. He didn't speak, instead he released my hand and cupped my face. I could feel his warm fur... He began to lean in, his warmth enveloping me, lips brushing mine. A single tear slid down my face. At this moment everything in the world must have been right, no evil could exist in this moment. He let go, staring into my eyes.  
  
"Kurt," I started, "I think I love you..."  
  
Kurt smiled, a weight seemed to lift off of him. He held me close.  
  
*Bampf*  
  
I heard the waves rolling in the background. The smell of salt hung in the air. We were by the ocean.  
  
"I've vanted to take you here forever..." He whispered, nibbling my neck.  
  
I felt my body heat up, what was this fuzzy elf doing to me? He gently laid me down. With trembling hands, he touched me, kissing me. His tongue explored my mouth. I felt lost in deep passion, embracing his neck. Was this wrong? Was I ready? I don't think it mattered, only thing that did mattered was Kurt. We slowly shed our clothes, he took such excruciating care with every second. When he made love to me, there was such a torrent of pleasure, emotion, desire, the world could have exploded, and I would'nt have cared. I felt asleep locked his safe arms.  
  
The was rising in the horizon. Kurt and I were sitting above a small whirl pool, admiring the view. He had somehow brought up the habit of wrapping his tail around my waist, not that I minded. We had decided not to keep us secret. Anyone who knew would have to deal with it. Well, because the only thing that matters to me...is Kurt.  
  
*Read and review* There maybe a sequel... but what did you all think??? 


	4. Remix

Disclaimer: I don't own X men evolution, so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
OKAY READ TO THE BOTTOM A/N OR JUST SKIP AND READ THE A/N!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
I was breathing hard, nervous. My heart was pounding in my ears. Where was he? I felt despair for a moment. Was this a joke? Was he playing a joke on me? My question would be answered in a moment.  
  
*bampf*  
  
"Hello Kitty."  
  
Kurt? He stepped out the shadows. We stood on a hill overlooking Bayville, the houses lights resembled the stars, producing an endless sky.  
  
"Like, what is this about Kurt?" I asked with anger. Anger, yes that would cover up my fear. I gripped a small note in my hand. My sweaty hands. It was short, 'Kitty I need to talk to you, it's important. -Kurt'. It included a location as well. Here.  
  
"Vhat the note says I need to talk to you." He walked closer, too close.  
  
Why wasn't he acting like an annoying little brother? This was making me uncomfortable.  
  
"A-about what?" God now I'm stuttering!  
  
"About us." The light from a nearby streetlamp lit his face. A seriousness I had never seen before lay upon his features.  
  
"What do you mean, like, your going out with Amanda." I replied. They had been going out for quite a while, a few weeks.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"Kitty do you vemember vhen I first met you?"  
  
"Yes...you umm--you liked to tease me."  
  
"No, I flirted vith you like crazy."  
  
I thought back to his teasing, teleporting in on me, making fun of me. Was that all flirting?  
  
"You didn't like me, you zought I vas scary."  
  
True, when I first met him, the fangs, tail, blue fur, it was to much to take. I was beyond used to it now though.  
  
"I didn't think you were..."  
  
"Yes you did." He turned, "I took it as a veakness, you vere the first girl I liked, that I felt comfortable around, and you zought I vas scary." I heard an emotion in his voice that almost made me cry. He continued "I vanted so much to be normal, I didn't vant to creep you out...but even this inducer didn't change your mind." He took off his inducer, throwing it to the ground. Smashing it. I felt pain. I never meant to hurt Kurt. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.  
  
"Vhen you began to notice Lance, flirted vith him..." He choked on his own sadness ,"I vanted to die, I could stand it anymore! Vhen Amanda asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, vhen she accepted vhat I looked like I... I thought maybe I could find happiness. Acceptance I never found with you!" He stopped, meeting my gaze. "I didn't love her. She loved me, but I could return those feelings. I broke up vith her!"  
  
"Kurt..."  
  
"She vas so kind, and I could only zink of her as a friend! Only because..."He stopped for a moment, and walked within a foot of me. "Because, Kitty I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Before...  
  
I looked in the mirror. I saw me. Blue, covered in fur. The reason she can't love me. I picked up a book and hurled it at cause of my pain, my own reflection. It's been twenty minutes since she received my note. I passed by the phone. The memory of Amanda's sobbing still haunted my mind. I didn't want to cause her the anguish I felt, though I failed at preventing that.  
  
In the past days I felt my humor withering. Smiling was a chore, and Amanda repeatedly consoled my nameless grief. Kitty. She began to talk to me more, playing around with me. Didn't she understand the temptation? She was right there, so close, so faraway. I wiped the tears stinging my eyes. Tonight. Tonight I will tell her. I could keep it inside any longer, it was eating me alive.  
  
I heard footsteps outside the room, someone heard the glass break. I waited a moment before the door opened, leaving only a trace of sulfur to reveal my departure.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty stood alone, aware of my presence. I would wait no more. I would tell her now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I stepped back instinctively. My breath caught in my throat. Love? Kurt loved me? He silently grabbed my hand pulling it up to his heart. Then to his cheek. I felt coldness drip over my fingers. He was crying 'You did this,' A voice in my head accused bitterly, 'He is the one who truly loves you and you treated him like crap.' I wanted to sob, apologizing over and over again. Let him understand I never wanted him in pain. Before, when I was scared of his looks, I didn't know him yet I didn't lov... Did I love Kurt?  
  
Kurt's eyes looked up, meeting me. My heart beat faster. He stepped closer to me, a few inches away.. He didn't speak, instead he released my hand and cupped my face. I could feel his warm fur... He began to lean in, his warmth enveloping me, lips brushing mine. A single tear slid down my face. His? Mine? At this moment everything in the world must have been right, no evil could exist in this moment. He let go, and stared into my eyes...  
  
Readers to understand why I put this as the fourth chapter read this: (A/N At this point I wanted to end the chapter, I could only do this story when my emotions deeply upset me. I sat for three hours trying to download it but since it was too short it wouldn't take it... I hated to compromise this small yet important chunk of my writing universe... I hadn't wanted to end it the way I did, but I needed to make it bigger so I did. Every Review you all gave me was like a pinprick to my heart. Because you all read the tainted version... Sorry if I'm way too passionate about my stories but that is the way I am. So I just want everyone to know that I will finish this, but on my own terms. Sorry to anyone who liked the original ending. So please, I'm asking all of you to forget what I previously wrote and read what I will write when the mood finally strikes me. Thanx.) 


End file.
